Just Say Yes
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Sandlot 3 plot. and I said "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sandlot 3 nor the song Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**small note: all the characters will be thirteen through sixteen instead of twelve through thirteen like they are in film**

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flash back starts;_

_I'm stand there on a balcony in summer air._

"You Idiot!' Two-ton shouted as Wings missed the pitch. Wings threw his bat to the ground and walked over towards Two-ton.

"What? I'm just standing!" Wings snapped at him. The sun was blazing down upon the sandlot boys; tending to make them all hot, tired and cranky.

Two-ton was extremly cranky today and was willing to start a fight with anyone. Wings was definately someone you wouldn't want to start a fight with.

"Will somone swing already?" Dp cried. "It's getting hot!"

" It's already hot you moron" Two-ton stated. Of course he had a snowcone in his hands so why would he be complaining.

"Shut Up!" Timber hollered. He was standing on the pitcher's mound and directly underneath the sun's rays. Ryan didn't say anything, the almost fourteen year old never did sayanything.

Roll looked over his shoulder to see a mash of bushy golden hair heading towards the sandlot.

"Wings" Roll taunted. "Juliet's coming". Wings glared at his friends as they all went "ooh Juliet' to him. Their coach, Squints, stood underneath the shelter, laughing and remembering when he once played in the sandlot.

Juliet was a strange girl of fifteen. She was very bright young girl at school, but many of her classmates found her extremeley annoying. She loved reading books and wasn't really one to play sports. Her father ( used to be known by the old Sandlot gang as YeahYeah) convinced or rather ordered her to play baseball on the Sandlot.

She had no choice, but was deteremined to find some way to make friends and make her father proud of her. Juliet then proceeded to stick around the Sandlot and came any time she could. She wasn't exactly what someone would call "good" nor had she made any friends yet.

Juliet hurried over to the boys and stood there in the middle of the sandlot.

"Hi, Guys" She smiled at them.

She was then greeted by a bunch of groans and "Oh no"s and " Why is she here?"

Squints shook his head and walked up to the daughter of his best friend. "Hey, you ready to play today"

She hesitated a bit before nodding her head. " I borrowed a book on baseball from the library. It listed a bunch of techiniques, a brief history on the sport, followed up by a list of famous players and their accomplishments"

Squints simply nodded his head at the strange girl. The sun was starting to bake. "I'm going to get me a glass of lemonade. Anyone want some?"

He was answered by a lot of "Heck Yeahs!" Squints turned to leave. Juliet spun around to see everyone. She watched as one of the boys stepped up to the plate. They never pitched to her anymore unless they were forced to. She didn't mind it, she was afraid of the ball and would jump away any time it came near her. Mainly when Timber pitched.

The batter smacked the bat against the ball and it flew straight into the air. The ball started to fall and concluded with thumping some bystander smacked dab on his forehead. Juliet bit her lip and ran over to the fallen bystander along with the rest of them.

They formed a small huddle around the boy that had been conked out. He was about their age, maybe older, with dark bown hair and large red bump on his forehead.

" He looks bad" Dp said. " We should do something"

Wings laughed. "Yeah, let's kick him and see if he's faking it"

"What are you nuts?" Dp asked.

Two-ton nodded his head. "nuts...good idea. Kick in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker"

Q started to say something before Juliet heard her name being whispered near the fence. The scampered over towards the fence to see a small girl, almost a younger version of herself, only this girl was way prettier.

"What is it?" She asked her younger sister Judy.

"Mom and Dad are going out tonight." Judy said. "We won't have to be home till nine" With that the thirteen year old skipped off away from the sandlot.

Juliet turned to see the boys interrogating the new one. She came over to their huddled corner and pushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear.

"Ask him a question everyone knows to see if he's ok" Wings suggested. The boys nodded their heads. Juliet leaned forward as well did the boys. They all thought it was a good idea. Surrounding the boy, as he were being probed by aliens, they looked down upon him.

" Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" D.P asked. The boys all know the answer, so did Juliet. How could she not when her dad only lived,breathed and talked about baseball. Her uncles, not biologically though, Squints, Smalls and Benny, did the exact same thing.

The strange boy looked up and answered the group.

"I am" He declared.

They all stepped back in shock.

"What?" One of them asked.

"who are you?" Two-ton asked.

"Tommy Santorelli" The boy replied.

"Well, I don't care if you're steve garvey" Wings stated. "The answer is Babe Ruth"

"Hello! The sultan of Swat" Two-ton said.

"The king of crash" remarked Roll.

" The colossus of clout" D.P said

" The homerun King!" Q added

" The Babe" Timber said

" The Great Bambino!" All the boys answered. Juliet stood there with her arms crossed, waiting to see what would happen next.

"No, It's Santa" Tommy snapped.

"What? As In Clause?" Wok asked.

Juliet shook her head. " Obviously not. As in that is simply a myth, so perhaps it's his name. His name is santorelli, which I presume, can be shortened to Santa and..."

"Shut Up!" Two-ton screamed at Juliet. She bit her lip to stop talking. Why did she always have to annoy other people? It's not like she could help it.

Tommy groaned and fell back against the ground almost unconscious.

"Can I kick him now?" Two-ton asked.

"Go ahead" Wings muttered.

"Back up kids!" came the charging battle cry of uncle Pork chops. " Clear Out!"

The sheriff stood , panting after running in the hot sun. "I'm trained for situations like this. Now who started it?" Everyone except Juliet pointed towards the unconscious boy.

Porkchops bent down over the boy's head. He pinched the boy's nose and opened his mouth, preparing for CPR.

"Stand back everyone" He declared. "I'm going in" Juliet shielded her eyes and took a few steps back . She could hear the sounds of disgust coming from the boys. The sound of tommy's scream made her peak through her fingers.

Tommy stood up and stared at them as if he was being probed by aliens.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

" Alright, kids give him some air" Porkchops said pushing everyone back. "What happened?"

"He took a fly ball to the head" Two-ton said holding up his snowcone " Sorry, uncle pork chops"

" Would've been a triple to if he hadn't screwed it up" Timber said.

Roll turned around. "In your drams fat A.."

" Hey, Hey,Hey" Porkschops cried. " Are we going to have a situation here?" The kids shook their heads. " Casue we don't want a situation, do we? Huh" They shook their heads once more.

"What's your name, kid? " He asked tommy

Tommy started twitching and his looked sadistic. "Who you calling kid, tubs?" Juliet had to bite off her laughter.

" Is that anyway to talk to an officer of the law" Pork chops asked. Juliet couldn't help it, she had to laugh a bit.

Tommy started blabbing about Blackberry's, Autographs and Agents. But what really caught Juliet off guard was he asked her about her sister, Judy.

"Wait, you know Judy?" Juliet asked. Judy was only thirteen, and this boy was fifteen maybe even sixteen. He was new in town, there was hardly, almost no way he could've knon her little sister.

Tommy stopped and stared into pork chop's glasses and proceeded to feint.

"You're kidding me!" Dp cried. Porkchops picked up the boy and carried him away. Juliet stood there and watched Porkchops take him, but when she turned around the others were starting to leave.

" Hey," She called after them. "Where we going?" She ran up to them as they headed out to the sandlot.

" The place we never invite you" Roll answered. Juliet always knew they hung out with out her. Everyone did.

She was a little lost puppy who followed you, no matter what, even if you threw acorns at it to make it go away.

"That was so mean!"Juliet cried. She started to pluck the acorns Timber and Wings had thrown at her hair.

"You won't go away" Wings remarked. She stopped in her tracks as the boys went over to get icecream; completely forgetting that Squints would bring them lemonade later.

" You can't get rid of me" Juliet reminded them. " You need 9 players to play baseball. Without me, you only have eight"

Ryan gave Q a small nodd. "What about the new kid?" Q mentioned. " If we get him, we can have nine"

" and no more frizz troll" Dp said laughing at Juliet. She pouted and sitting down next to the boys on the sidewalk. the laughter stopped when a group of boys in top notch purple and white baseball uniforms showed up.

"Well, look what we have here" Their blond ring leader sneered. He looked over at his friends. " A bunch of sandlots" He said the word _Sandlots _with disgust in every syllable

Wok sniffed the air. "It smells so bad, I think a skunk came by. No, It's just Needman" the sandlot boys laughed. Juliet placed her hands on her knees. She could feel herself tensing just sitting there on the sidewalk.

Ej picked up Q's icecream and slammed it on the ground. "Later, Sandorks" He laughed before taking off. The sandlot boys all muttered and groaned. They stood up and headed back towards the sandlot, to receive the lemonade Squints had promised them.

Juliet sat there on the sidewalk, staring down the street. Her stomach was still knots and she could feel it tossing and turning.

**I think this'll be a little bit different than other Sandlot3 fics I've read. If you can guess the main pairing, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sandlot 3 or the song...Thanks for reading everyone :) **

**Since you guys guessed, I'll dedicate a different chapter to each of you**

**this chapter is dedicated to **_**livexlifeximagine**_

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_to say Hello...Little did I know..._

Juliet sat down on her living room couch, listening to the giggles and gossip coming from the other side of the room.

"He's so cute!" She heard her younger sister giggle. Judy and her friends were in the corner. They each held big smiles on their faces. One of them, a girl named Molly, pulled back her dark hair.

" Isn't he like four years older than you" Molly said.

Judy shot her a dark look. "two and a half."

Juliet rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Molly looked almost identical to her cousin, Mara. Mara was another story.

It was another day; another day to go out and play in the hopefully not as hot as yesterday's sun. Juliet heard her mother's footsteps come down the stairs.

"What are all you girls doing inside?" Her mother asked. Judy, Molly and the other girl, Juliet couldn't quite remember what her name was, hurried out the front door.

She turned to see her older daughter still on the couch reading.

"Aren't you going to head to the Sandlot?" her mother asked. Juliet bit her lip, and lowered down her book.

" I don't see why I have to go" Juliet said. " He knows I can't play and that none of them like me, at all".

She raised her book to continue reading. Her mother sighed, and plopped down on the couch beside her.

"I guess he.."Before her mother could finish her sentence, Juliet interrupted her.

"Why doesn't he make Judy play" Juliet felt like shouting. "She's pretty good at sports,heck, she's pretty. They call me Frizz Troll"

Her mother placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're just as pretty".

Juliet shrugged her mother's hand off. "I'm not. I'm a frizz hair know-it-all".

The frustrated girl darted out of the house, before her mother could mutter up a reply. There was a small storm brewing in Juliet. She wasn't wanted anywhere hardly. Especially at the one place her father said she practically belonged.

She heard the sound of the door shut behind her. _This is going to be a long day _She thought to herself. She turned over to look across the street to see the Sandlot gang peddling away on their bikes. She noted that the new kid, Tommy was with them as well.

Juliet hurried over towards the corner of her house, pulling out her own bike, and followed them. She brushed passed the small entrance and parked her bike where the others did. She hopped her bike, and entered the sandlot.

"Hi, Jules" She heard Benny call her by her loathed nickname.

"Please, don't call me that" She cried. Benny laughed a bit before calling out everyone's positions. Juliet shook her head and made her way over towards the shelter. What was the point in playing if no one really wanted her on the team.

She sat down in the shelter.

"Hi" a voice from behind startled her. She shot up out of her seat.

She turned back to see the new kid, or Tommy, right behind her.

"Oh, didn't see you there" She replied with a sheepish grin. She held out her hand. "I'm Jul..."

"Jules! Tommy said calling her by that horrid nick name. "You're here too? I thought it was just me at first. How did the tape in Romania go?"

Juliet stared blankly at the new kid. "umm, I have never been to Romania". The new kid groaned and tilted his head back and forward in one swift motion.

"This day could not get worse" He said under his breath. "Will I ever awake from this nightmare?"

Juliet gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Juliet" She heard Wings said. He ran up to the shelter, carrying a bat. "You wanna bat next?" He held it over for her to take it. Wings gave her a small grin.

As she reached out to take it, she heard Two-ton remark. "Hey,Everyone, Look Out, Frizz Troll's going to bat. Oh, that's right! She's too afraid of the ball".

Wing's smile vanished. "Frizz Troll's more afraid of air!" Juliet pulled her hand back. She sunk down in her seat. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Wings always did that.

"Guys, calm down" Benny said. " She makes more contact with the ball than anyone of you". Juliet laughed a bit inside. If she's too afraid of the ball, imagine how bad the others are. " I'd like to see one of you have the guts to hit off a real major league player"

That shut them up, well not all of them. Tommy stepped up from his seat.

"I'll do it, Right here!" He called out. Everyone except Dp, came over towards the shelter and sat down on one of the seats. Tommy waltz straight up to the plate.

Benny looked over at him. "What's your name kid?"

" Tommy Santorelli" He remarked. "trust me, benny, you're not going to forget it"

Juliet couldn't help join in the "Oh's". For once she felt like she could fit in.

"Who does he think he is, Hank Aaron" Two-ton asked. No one turned to look at him. All eyes were on the boy, who kept smacking the ball, everytime it was pitched.

"I think his swing, might be better than Hank Aaron's "Wings commented.

Ryan stood up to go get the bat. Tommy rushed over, and handed it over to him.

"Good pick, kid" He said."Wait, your name's Ryan right?"

The fourteen year old nodded his head.

"Hey, what do ya say?" Tommy said. Ryan lowered his head, and headed back over towards the shelter. He hardly ever talked, most people in the town knew why. New kids' well, Tommy was an excellent example.

Everyone was under the shelter, enjoying the lemonade Squints had brought.

Benny came underneath the shelter, and over towards Tommy. "Where did you learn to hit like that, man?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. His answer were names, none of them were familar with.

"Who?" D.P asked.

Wok and Roll had their own idea. "Must be, Juniors"

"Hey"D.p exclaimed. "with him on our team maybe we could enter the all championships".

Sad as it was, no one on the Sandlot was as good as they claimed to be, except for Juliet, who claimed to be _horrible._

Squints lowered the trey of lemonade. "Enter? You guys could win".

A certain joy and excitement sprang up and ran through their veins. They could see it, they would hold up that trophy. None of the other teams would pick on them for being "Sandlots". People would actually see their talent and love of the game. Hey, they could even picture themselves on step closer to the major leagues.

Only for their dreams to smashed like a glass that fell on to the kitchen floor.

"What? Who said anything about me playing on your team" Tommy said. A giant crack entered their perfect fantasy, ripping it, destorying it, and murdering it with his icy tone of voice.

"I'm not going to be here that long" He said. Never in his life had he received more glares. Ones that screamed you better watch your back, no where is safe.

" I showed you how its done, that's my gift to you guys" Tommy told them. "They don't call me "The Santa" for nothing".

They looked back from one to another. Many in their anger threw down their gloves. They were one step closer to a dream, now that's it is, a dream.

"Stupid Santa" D.P muttered the clean and appropriate version of what they all were thinking. Benny headed over to talk to Tommy. No one else bothered to look at him. They all turned their backs and formed their little circle.

Juliet followed suit, and joined their little circle. For once they didn't tell her to run off, perhaps it was because someone finally annoyed them more than her. Juliet didn't know whether to be disappointed in Tommy or thrilled that she was finally apart of them.

"So what are we talking about?" Juliet said trying to sneak her way into their

conversation.

"The All city championships" Wok told her. Juliet straightened up her spine.

"We have nine players, we can enter" Juliet said.

Roll shook his head."Have you seen the way we all play"

"We kinda stink" Two-ton stated.

"no, that's just you" D.P said patting Two-ton on the back.

"It's me!" Timber exclaimed. "I'm a terrible pitcher."

"No, its cause I can't catch a ball" Wings muttered.

"I can't hit a home run" Q added.

" I can't hit the ball" D.P said.

" I can't hit air" Juliet remarked.

A jolt of laughter came out of each of them, including Juliet.

_Maybe I can make friends here _She thought to herself.

Everyone's conversations were rudely interrupted by an unwanted slick suit wearing guy and egotistic son. There wasn't a more arrogant family in town than the needmans.

Earl needman held on end of a measuring tape, and Ej held the other end, slowly walking towards the fence.

"Squints!" Earl's voice sounded with the same thrill a boring math teacher would have. " How's it going there buddy"

Squints stood up from his seat. With Earl, there was always something more than "what's up, buddy?". Always an ulterior motive.

"Just being polite" Earl said back. He looked over at his son, who was slowly moving the measuring tape. " Ej, all the way to the fence now".

The boy glared over towards the sandlots. Everything seemed kind of frozen. Squints stepped a bit out of the shelter. His head was in a daze. All he could think of was the measuring tape.

"what are you doing here Needman?" He asked.

Earl stated the obvious. " Just taking some measurements"

"Measurements?" Squints repeated. Since when was the sandlot a place for the metric system.

"You didn't hear?" Earl laughed. "The city is putting the sandlot up for sale". Thump! Eleven hearts underneath the shelter sank like the titanic. The sandlot was their everything, how could it be for sale.

"They can't sell the sandlot!" Squints sounded the cry they all wished to scream out.

"Oh, yes they can" Earl sneered." and I'm buying it."He gestured over towards the kids underneath the shelter.

"This field has run its course, besides there's no real talent here" He explained. A small flame lifted them up a bit.

"Yeah" Squints laughed. "Well, you didn't see what I just saw"

Earl wouldn't listen. He kept looking down at his clip board.

Ej was getting bored, having to walk around with a stupid measuring tape. He let the measuring tape slack off a little, and he was about halfway towards the fence. The sun beat down upon him, wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead, he knocked of his hat, not realising it.

"I know" Earl told Squints. " that I can fetch a nice price tag on some newly developed condos right where we're standing"

Squints pushed up his glasses. He took his stance as if preparing to fight a hungarian horntail dragon.

"As long as I'm commissioner here, I don't see that happening" Squints triumphed.

"Well, clean your glasses" Earl retorted. "cause you got the future right here and you don't even see it".

He looked over to his right, glimpsing at his son. "Ej, don't slack off now! All the way to the fence!"

Squints received a thunderous applause from the sandlot kids and Benny, when he stepped back underneath the shelter.

"Can we really lose the sandlot?" Timber asked.

"No" Benny told them. "Because we're not going to let him, or anyone else take our sandlot". They clapped and shouted in agreement.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate all of the reviews. :) Sorry about some of my random thoughts within the chapters. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews guys!**

**this chapter introduces Mara,**

**Dedicated to Faith Love Courage**

_That you were Romeo, _

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_Till my daddy said " stay away from Juliet"_

Mara pulled her pony tail up higher, and continued following her sister Molly and Judy over towards the sandlot. She claimed to the only reason she was going with the two girls to the sandlot, was to keep an eye out for them. Mara's ulterior motive laid underneath her purple sun dress.

"I'm telling you" Judy squealed. "He's so cute." She pulled Molly and Mara closer over to the sandlot. Of course, Mara didn't need anyone to pull her towards it. There was a certain gravitational pull that just drew her closer.

The three girls entered into the sandlot, the first thing they noticed was a bunch of cranky, pubescent boys who were complaining about the Sandlot being up for sale. That didn't affect these three though. Sports wasn't their thing, and they never really had an attachment to the sandlot, only the boys they deemed cute.

Judy stopped in her tracks and pointed over towards Tommy.

"Him" She sighed. "He was the one, I was talking about earlier". Mara rolled her eyes at the puppy love this young girl had. Mara's own attention was drawed over to a certain sandy haired player.

The sandlot boys and Juliet were busy picking up the equipment they had used and thrown down. Tommy slowly approached Juliet.

The minute he spotted the three girls enter, a small flashback popped into his mind.

_Jules was standing next to him._

_"I know someone who's just dying to meet you"S he laughed. She pulled him over to Judy._

_"Judy, Tommy" She introduced them. That started what would lead to the fateful relationship between him and Judy._

"Hey, Jules" Tommy called. She cringed. That dreaded nickname! Who told him anyway!

"What?" She asked.

He pointed over towards the three girls. "Do you know who they are". He asked.

Juliet nodded her head. " I know" She laughed. " Someone who's just dying to meet you. Come here" She led him over to where her sister stood.

"Tommy, Judy, Judy, Tommy" She introduced them. Tommy gave a small smile to Judy. She felt her heart pound twice as hard.

Juliet started to walk away as Judy and Tommy began their own little conversation. She turned back to see her sister mouth the words " Thank You So Much".

She shook her own head and looked down around the grass for any baseballs, that needed picked up. She was walking around with Timber and Wings.

"Hi, Timber, Wings" She heard Mara's voice come from up behind them. Mara forgotten to mention her name, but who ever really cared about Juliet.

"So" Mara smiled. She was walking right behind Wings. "I got this new pool put up in my back yard. I was wondering if you wanted to come and check it out".

Wings shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know". The boy casually waved off the girl's words. Juliet looked over at Mara. Mara hadn't made it quite obvious, but her heart was sinking.

" Maybe some other day then" Mara forced a small grin on her face.

"I don't know" Wings replied. Mara nodded her head and slowly walked away back over towards her sister.

One thing about Mara, was she was never annoyed by Juliet, yet somehow, she hated her and Mara was one of the sweetest girls in their grade.

Juliet shook her head, and kept looking around in the grass. Her eyes caught something purple and white. She bent down and picked up the baseball hat. She bit her lip, trying to remember how it got there.

She turned around to see that everyone else had already evacuated the sandlot. With out thinking, the girl darted towards the exist and ran down the street. She probably looked like a lunatic sprinting down the streets towards a specific field.

She stopped at the small gate, letting the cool wind blow her frizzed hair in all directions. She stood there for a moment listening.

"Are we going to practice or what?" She heard that one small pudgy kid demand.

"Shut up!" Ej's voice came. "I'm trying to find that stupid hat."

Juliet stared at the gate. She bit her lip. Did she have enough in her to open it and call out that she found the hat. Or could she simply lay it on the ground and run, run as fast she could away. Of course, when people panic, they tend to do stupid things.

She opened the gate, and stepped inside. Immediatly all the eyes of Needman's team fell on her.

" You dropped your hat when you and your dad measured the sandlot" She told Ej. She held it out. Juliet braced for the name calling and glares, or anything from the most arrogant kid in town.

Ej walked over to the girl, and snatched the hat right out from her hands. Juliet slowly backed away, and then ran from Needman's field. The sun's rays was starting to hit directly on the town.

She made her way into a small diner, and sat down in the first chair she could find. The waitress there came over towards her. Juliet's face was blood red, from spending all that time out in the hot sun.

and of course, the day could only get longer.

_**I was kind of in a rush to post this chapter up, so please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes..thanks :)**_


End file.
